1. The Field Of the Invention
The present invention relates to an applicator tool for applying electrical connectors onto multi-conductor flat electrical cable and in particular to an applicator which will apply connectors having a plurality of closely spaced insulation piercing contacts onto flat cable having a like plurality of closely spaced insulated conductors.
2. The Prior Art
The present invention is intended for use in applying connectors of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,055 onto multi-conductor flat cables. Heretofore connectors of this type have been applied in a manner as shown in FIG. 7 of the patent. However, these previous techniques for applying connectors have had certain drawbacks in that they were often rather slow, were open to error in placement of the cable, and could not be readily shifted to accommodate various width cables and various sizes of connectors.